


autumn mornings

by chadleypitt



Category: Taxi Driver (1976), The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Early Mornings, Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleypitt/pseuds/chadleypitt
Summary: he doesn't need to be awake yet.
Relationships: Travis Bickle/Michael Corleone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238





	autumn mornings

**Author's Note:**

> reposting from my old account

The first thing he sees when he wakes up is the back of Travis’ head, his brown tousled hair and his pale shoulders. The rest of him is underneath the wine-colored duvet that covers them, shielding them slightly from the cold October air that seeps in through every crack in their home. He hears a soft moan come out of Travis, who turns over while the mattress creaks slightly, and he presses himself against his husband, his face hidden in the crook of Michael’s neck and his hand heavy on the man’s hip. A smile tugs at Michael’s lips. His eyes are still cloudy with sleep, and he reaches lazily for Travis’ waist to hold him close. He doesn’t speak yet, waiting to see if his husband will say anything, but before long he hears the soft snoring coming from him, and Michael sighs. His eyelids feel heavy, and before long his eyes are closed again, Travis’ warmth against him being enough to soothe him back to a light sleep. 

It’s been three years since they moved to Lake Tahoe, and almost seven since he had married Travis in a quiet corner of their old home in New York, far away from prying eyes. No one had seen the golden rings slipping onto their fingers, and the heavy kiss Travis gave Michael after mumbling  _ I do _ . Nothing was on paper, and the secret was even reserved to only themselves and perhaps Tom when the time came, and that was enough for them. The rings were kept on in public, as they were often mistaken for evidence of them being married to a woman, so they might as well had been business partners. At most their hands brushed when walking, or Michael’s hand rested on Travis’ thigh while riding in the back of a car to a meeting, or to their home. Their cover was solid, but it made Michael crave these moments even more so. Michael’s room was the most privacy they had, and it conveniently had a door connecting it to Travis’ room, so he could slip out early in the morning after their nights sleeping together. Travis was the only joy Michael had those days. 

A knock on the door wakes Michael up again, and a heavy sigh leaves his lips. Travis is still sound asleep, a pleasant change from his sleepless nights and the red eyes he had in the morning when they first moved to the lake. Michael untangles himself from his embrace as carefully as he can, and he slips out of their bed quietly. His wristwatch is sitting on the bedside table, ticking away quietly.  _ It’s eight thirty.  _ His robe is perched on a hook in his closet, and he slips it on as there is a second knock on his door. He makes his way to the door, regretting he didn’t put his slippers on as soon as his bare feet came in contact with the cold floor, but a third knock makes him approach the door quickly. 

“Who is it?” He asks, as quietly as he can, and he perks up to listen to both the person outside his room, and Travis, to see if he is awake.

“It’s me, Michael.” Tom’s slightly tired voice comes through the door, and Michael sighs softly. “Your meeting with the Rizzo’s is at nine. I thought I’d come and remind you.”

Michael doesn’t respond right away, instead drumming his fingers on the door frame slowly. He looks briefly over his shoulder, and what he sees is Travis looking back at him, his hair messier than he remembered and sleep still plastered on his face. He has a foot on the floor, ready to move to the door on the side of the room, but Michael makes a sign with his hand and Travis hides in the bed sheets again.

“Cancel it, Tom.” He says, and he can almost hear Tom choking on the other side of the door. 

“Excuse me, Michael-” 

“Save it, Tom. Please.” He hears Travis chuckle, and a smirk appears on his face. “Program it for later instead, give the Rizzo’s a call. Family business.”

He hears Tom’s heavy sigh and his steps get quieter, until it’s silent again, the only noise accompaining Michael and Travis being the rustling of the trees outside their window, the morning breeze making them brush against each other, and the occasional chirp of a bird. Michael turns around, and his husband is now sitting up in their bed, the duvet and the bedsheets pooled around his hips. He rubs his eye with the heel of his palm, and Michael is already making his way back to the bed. His robe is forgotten on the side of the bed, and he pulls the covers over himself and Travis again.

“Morning, Mikey.” Travis says, a yawn interrupting the middle of his sentence, and Michael chuckles. He reaches out and places a warm hand on Travis’ cheek, his thumb brushing his lips softly, before moving it aside and kissing him. Travis’ hands rest on Michael’s shoulders, and he pulls him down on top of him. He breaks apart the kiss, and brushes some hair out of Travis’ eyes. 

“Good morning, Travis.” He says back, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Michael lies down beside Travis again, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him in, resting his head on his shoulder. Travis allows it, and his arms rest on top of Michael’s, rubbing gentle circles on the back of his hand. Michael sighs, and soon his eyes are closed again, and Travis hums lightly. “Did Tom knocking wake you up?” He asks, in a whisper, and Travis nuzzles his face against Michael’s hair.

“Not really. You getting out of bed did it.” He relaxes in his husband’s arms, closing his eyes as well. “Got cold.”

Michael hums, and presses a kiss to Travis’ shoulder blade. The movements of Travis’ hand become slower with each passing second.

A memory tugs at the back of Michael’s mind, while he swims in that space between being wide awake and pleasantly asleep. He remembers his first morning with Travis after their marriage, how waking up in his arms felt. Hearing his slow breathing, and realizing he had awoken long before he did, but he didn’t move an inch as to not disturb his sleep. Travis didn’t speak a lot, even to Michael, but he pressed his lips Michael’s cheek tenderly, his fingers carding through his hair, and that was all he needed from him. Michael knew Travis loved him, maybe even before either one of them came to be the men they were that day, and Travis knew he was loved too, and that was enough for him now. 

Outside, the trees sway with the breeze, and the early morning birds take flight. Travis is lying down again, with his husband’s arm wrapped around him. Michael slowly falls asleep again, his face buried in his husband’s back, and the weight of the day he still has ahead of him is the least of his worries. He doesn’t need to be awake yet.


End file.
